


Merry Little Christmas

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>первое безоблачное рождество у всех братьев...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Эльге за вычитку!

С неба падали белые хлопья, то ли распустившихся яблоневых цветов, то ли снега — Дин никак не мог распознать чего именно.

Сплю, подумал он, оглядываясь. Сэмми разговаривал с девушкой за стойкой и светился той самой своей невинной улыбкой с ямочками.

Дин мог бы поклясться, что еще минуту назад ни девушки, ни стойки не было.

Он подошел ближе и услышал:

— Вы подписываете здесь и здесь. Договор начинает действовать тут же. В свою очередь вам потребуется сразу вступить в свои обязанности.

— Что за ерунда, Сэм? Договор?

— О, Дин Винчестер, а вот ваш договор… — девушка улыбнулся, и Дину показалось, будто у той одновременно над головой засветился нимб, и из-под юбки вылез кончик… хвоста.

— Никогда не буду пить больше пяти банок пива, — решил Дин и принялся изучать бумаги.

Договор

Небеса и Преисподняя, в дальнейшем Заказчик, заключает нижеследующий договор с Дином Винчестером, далее Исполнителем, о долговременном сотрудничестве в должности архангела Михаила.

Обязанности и права сторон…

— Что за черт! — воскликнул Дин.

— Стандартный договор, — любезно объяснила девушка, — время от времени мы выбираем для наших нужд новых исполнителей. Сложилась традиция искать таковых среди братьев. Вы нам очень подходите.

— Только тем, что братья?

— Нет, у нас длинный список соответствий. 

— Хотелось бы ознакомиться, — сухо ответил Дин.

— Это займет очень много времени, — предупредила девушка. Сэм замер, глядя на брата. Договор пока не подписал.

— Ничего, я быстро читаю, — успокоил Дин девушку.

— Хорошо, — пожала плечами та, и у Дина за спиной материализовались бесконечные, уходящие в даль, стеллажи книг.

— Которая секция? — не растерялся он.

Девушка рассмеялась.

— Вам придется изучить весь архив.

— Вы шутите! — ахнули оба брата.

— Точно также удивились и мы. Ведь впервые за, опустим сколько лет, девушке неприлично говорить о своем возрасте, вы подошли идеально.

— Подошли идеально на что? — уточнил Дин.

— На роль Михаила и его брата Люцифера.

— А куда делись настоящие?

— А настоящих никогда и не было, — братья удивленно переглянулись, и девушка заторопилась: — Подписывайте договор, от судьбы все равно не уйдешь. Каждый раз, когда Земля заходит в тупик, приходится устраивать конец света. И если вы хотите, чтобы в этот раз все окончательно не кануло в небытие, вы сыграете свою роль. С проставлением подписи к вам автоматически придут необходимые знания и силы.

Дин подписал договор. Сэм тоже.

— Молодец, — объявился тут как тут Захария за спиной старшего брата.

Дин обошел его по дуге.

— Сэмми, пошли отсюда.

— Но конец света!.. — растерялись «Заказчики».

Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Прочтите свой договор внимательно. Там сказано, что братья должны встретиться. Но не сказано, что я должен упечь Люцифера или убить, или он меня. Так что мы просто уходим.

— Но конец света… 

— Я вам его сейчас устрою. Локальный.

Захария и девушка потрясенно замолчали.

***  
Михаил и Люцифер сидели на самом краю обрыва. С неба сыпал то ли снег, то ли белые лепестки яблонь.

Первое ни чем неомраченное рождество.

Маленькое семейное.

Счастливое.


End file.
